


Rhapsody

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Father, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BAMF Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Except Talia, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, No Smut, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Teasing, and mickey's coming out scene, but mentioned, innuendos, inspired by shameless u.s., it's offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in the slums of Beacon Hills, Derek Hale relied on illegal transactions and his own two fists to survive. He was kind of considered the 'big gun' around the neighborhood, flaunting around in his leather jacket and biker boots. He had a reputation to maintain and an image to uphold. But the day Derek met Stiles, it threw the entire universe off balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> this fan fiction is based off of the u.s. version of the tv show Shameless and the characters Ian and Mickey. I was inspired by the beginning of their story and Mickey's coming out scene and boom this happened. It does not follow the storyline of shameless but there are some aspects of the show in it including the whole coming out scene where Derek says what Mickey said. you do not need to watch the show to read this story  
> rights for teen wolf characters go to jeff davis, rights for shameless go to the creators

Growing up in the slums of Beacon Hills, Derek Hale relied on illegal transactions and his own two fists to survive. He was kind of considered the 'big gun' around the neighborhood, flaunting around in his leather jacket and biker boots. He had a reputation to maintain and an image to uphold. But the day Derek met Stiles, it threw the entire universe off balance.

Cora had just come running home, complaining about some guy who turned her down and lead her on. Derek was furious. How dare some prick break his little sister's heart, was he blind? So Derek prepared himself to go teach the guy a lesson. Imagine his surprise when he heard the words "Stiles" and "gay" come out of Cora's mouth after that. He had forgotten momentarily about Cora's little crush on the boy.

Now, Derek Hale was not gay. Nope. However, he did have a...weakness for sarcastic and lanky brunettes with moles and a sassy attitude that would put even Cora to shame. So, instead of running out to find him right away Derek opted for grabbing his pack of Camels and heading towards the front porch of their shack-like house. The eldest Hale child, Laura, was already sitting on the steps with a beer in her hand. Derek sat next to her and lit a cigarette.

Across the street loud music was coming from a house. It was clear even from where the siblings were sitting that the home was packed with people. Derek sometime spoke to the residents, a girl named Erica, her boyfriend Boyd, and their roommate Isaac. They were nice kids and looked up to Derek with him being a couple of years older. It was that kind of authority that kept the hood rats running. 

"I give it ten till the calvary show up," Laura said then took a long sip of her drink. Derek momentarily took the cigarette out of his mouth, letting out the smoke.

"Twenty. The cops prefer to stay out of this part of town. They'll take their time," replied Derek. His sister shrugged and gave him a look that silently told him he'd made a good point.

She finished the bottle and popped the cap off another one, wherever she was hiding it Derek did not know. "So, who's the guy that had Cora all riled up? You going to get him?"

Derek hasn't told his sisters about his little thing for Stiles. While he knew they would be alright with the whole male-on-male circumstance despite some awkwardness at the beginning, he couldn't risk the news spreading to his homophobic father who was currently about a month away from getting out of jail (he just vandalized stuff and stole from the local stores, how boring). Besides, reputation remember? The locals would kick his ass as soon as some rumor got out about him going for a guy, especially Stilinski. So that's why Derek partied and hooked up with multiple girls. It was an awful thing to do but it's what everyone did in the slums. He's almost positive nobody over 16 in this town was a virgin.

"It was Stilinski," Derek said and he prayed to the heavens above Laura couldn't detect the waver in his voice when he said that name. "Turns out someone prefers it in the back door." He took another drag of the cigarette.

Laura raised her eyebrows in the well-known Hale fashion. "Stilinski. You're kidding! He's into dudes?" Derek laughed and nodded. They both grimaced as some random girl stumbled out of the party house and threw up on the sidewalk. 

"Can't really blame him for rejecting Cora then, can I? Unless she has a dick I think her chances with Stiles are slim."

Laura gave him a weird look. "It's not like you to let something like this go. When I caught Freddie cheating on me you nearly put him in the hospital." They both chuckled at that. The guy deserved it.

Derek tried not to make himself obvious and stared out into the street. "I've never really had to deal with a dude rejecting one of you solely based on the fact he doesn't go for girls, though. Like I said, can't really blame the guy."

Laura stood up when she finished her second beer, stumbling a little bit. Derek just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. I'm going to bed, don't get arrested." She gave him a sloppy kiss on his forehead. Derek groaned and rubbed her lipstick off of him. The smell of alcohol was heavy on her breath.

When she was inside Derek stood up and walked down the steps. He decided to take a walk and enjoy the fresh nighttime air. That's bullshit, he really just wanted to walk by Stiles' house. To his surprise, the subject of his desires was out on his front porch as well. Derek felt a strange feeling bubble in his stomach. Stiles had not seen him yet so Derek walked a little closer and admired the way the wind ruffled Stiles' hair and his adorable nose scrunched up every once in a while. But then Stiles turned and faced Derek. Derek opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Stiles stood up, stared at Derek with wide eyes, then bolted down the street. 

Derek stood there absolutely confused but then realized it probably had to do with Cora. He sprinted after the boy, easily gaining speed on him. Stiles kept looking back with fear in his eyes and Derek didn't want that fear directed at him. "Wait!"

Stiles took a sharp right down a narrow and dirty alleyway. Unfortunately there was a brick wall at the end. Stiles stopped and looked up at it before attempting to jump and grab onto the top with his fingers. Derek caught up with him and saw Stiles was struggling so he smirked and effortlessly grabbed the boy and pinned him against the wall. He was grasping the collar of Stiles' hoodie hard and glaring right in his face.

Stiles immediately flinched and looked away from Derek. "Please don't hurt me!" he yelled. "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt her!" Derek rolled his eyes and loosened his grip a little bit.

"Shut up," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you, you big baby."

That sparked Stiles' attention and he squinted his eyes at Derek in a confused way. "You're not? But I thought you taught a lesson to anyone who messes with your sisters. You have to understand, she was-" Derek silenced the rambling with a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"I'm not gonna say it again, shut up." Stiles rapidly nodded his head, Derek's hand still covering his mouth. "You're right," Derek started. "I would usually kick your ass. But I heard a little rumor you don't exactly like girls. That true?" He took his hand off but his other one still held Stiles to the wall.

"That depends," Stiles said and it was clear he was nervous. "Are you going to beat me up if the answer to that question is yes?" 

Derek slowly released Stiles but still made sure he didn't run. "Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you." Stiles was clearly shocked by Derek's soft tone and as soon as the man saw that, he quickly put back on his angry badass expression. He couldn't risk seen going soft.

"In that case," Stiles said. "Yes, I'm gay. You happy?" There was the sassy side Derek loved. He smirked at the boy and stepped closer. 

"Good."

Then Derek closed the distance and pressed a long and filthy kiss to Stiles' lips. A low moan escaped from the boy's throat which went straight to Derek's dick and Stiles threaded his hands through Derek's hair, kissing back. They made out for what felt like minutes just wrapped up in each other, hands roaming everywhere. It was painfully hot and dirty and Derek wondered why he'd waited this long. 

Stiles seemed to snap back to reality though and pushed Derek back. The sight of his swollen red lips and flushed cheeks made Derek want to devour the guy right then and there. "Wait, what the fuck?" Stiles said. "You...you, me...what?!" He was having trouble getting the words out with that amazing kiss happening. 

Derek got in Stiles face and held a finger up. "You tell anyone about this and I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Then he hastily walked out of the alley and back towards his house. Derek just hoped Stiles didn't see his embarrassingly large boner.

~

There was someone messing with Derek for sure, he just knew it. He had attempted to avoid Stiles after that night which seemed to be no problem. But all that went down the toilet when Cora had officially declared Stiles her new gay best friend. Now Stiles was over at the Hale's a lot which was a huge problem in Derek's book.

He'd expected Stiles to be nervous around Derek, not knowing what to say. But no that was not the case at all. Stiles was a little shit and instead teased Derek every second he got. It was in his words, his body movements, his looks. Derek would just give him a death glare, all this happening behind Cora's back.

Stiles was staring at him now from the couch that was across from the armchair Derek occupied. Cora was in her and Laura's shared room getting ready for a party the two were going to tonight. Derek tried to focus on the text he was writing as it was important plans for a trade going on downtown with one of his buddies. But he could literally feel Stiles' eyes burning into his face. When Derek finally looked up Stiles was wearing a huge smirk. He reached into the pocket of the ridiculously tight black jeans he was wearing and oh God, was that a lollipop? It was, a huge blow pop. Stiles slowly tore off the wrapper while maintaining eye contact with Derek. Then heaven forbid, Stiles wrapped his pretty pink lips around the candy and sucked on it sensually. He laughed when Derek started fidgeting. 

"What's wrong Derek?" Stiles said smugly. "Oh, don't mind me. Return to your text message. I just love these so much." He made sure to add a moan with his next suck. "They're so big and juicy, easy to suck on." 

Derek couldn't take it anymore. He put his phone on the coffee table and stood up. Then he stomped over to Stiles, grabbed his jaw forcefully, and inserted his tongue into that pretty little mouth, tasting the cherry flavor of the lollipop. Stiles wasn't expecting that and dropped the lollipop so he could pull Derek down onto the couch with him. They didn't break the kiss, Derek still taking control. There was the sound of a door opening down the hall and he quickly disconnected from Stiles and stood up. Derek gave Stiles a sly grin and winked at him before walking towards the kitchen, passing Cora on the way. 

She ignored Derek and pulled Stiles off the couch. The guy's eyes were still wide and his mouth was open in surprise. Derek felt strangely proud he'd left Stiles in that state. Cora didn't notice her friend's state and walked towards the door while holding Stiles' arm.

"Later Derek!" she called to him. Derek smiled at the two and waved.

"Have fun you two," he said. Stiles looked back at him before he closed the door and Derek just stood there smirking. 

No one was alpha over Derek Hale.

~

The games continued. Any time Stiles was over and not with Cora, they'd sneak in a make out session. There was even a time where Stiles stopped by alone, claiming he was just on a walk. Derek had been the only one home and proceeded to drag Stiles to his bedroom and sucked him off right there on his bed. It was a beautiful thing they had going for them. 

Laura and Cora were clueless to the secret relationship (if you could call it that) going on right under their noses. When Derek would sneak out to meet Stiles in that alley again all he had to say that he was going to take care of business. They'd automatically assume he meant a drug deal or beating someone up and not spare him a second glance. It was easy for Stiles too. In his house was just him and his dad who (from Stiles' description) was never sober enough to care where his son disappeared to late at night. 

Stiles wasn't only great in bed. Derek found himself slowly falling for the boy more and more each day though he'd never admit it. Derek was known as someone who got around, never settling down with one person. But ever since Stiles happened, he couldn't bring himself to give in to the dozens of girls that threw themselves at him. He was absolutely smitten.

"You've seemed weirdly happy lately," Laura said. Derek was laying on his bed in his closet-sized room and texting Stiles. Laura took a seat on the end of the bed and stared at Derek. 

He gave her an annoyed look. "Get the fuck out of my room." 

"Who is it?"

Derek almost dropped his phone on his head and sat up. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Laura gave him an are you kidding me look and quickly grabbed his phone. Derek yelled at her and lunged for it but she was already standing up and running out while turning on the device. "Laura! Give it back now!" 

She refused and laughed at him. Cora came out of her room to see the commotion and Laura hid behind her younger sister. Derek glared at her and tried to get the phone but it was too late. She was reading the text messages between him and Stiles, her face paling.

"Derek, what the fuck is this?" She looked at him. Cora looked between her two older siblings confused. "Why are you sexting Stilinski?" He wanted to go die in a hole.

Cora gasped and grabbed the phone to read the messages. "What?! Are you banging my best friend?! Wait, you're gay?" The girls stared at Derek waiting for an answer.

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "You can't tell anyone!"

Laura scoffed. "First you have to tell us! What's going on?" 

Derek sat down on the couch, feeling oddly small under his sisters' matching stares. "I've had a thing for Stiles for a while. I never thought I was gay. I've never been attracted to any guy but him. But then he came along and all hell broke loose. Long story short, Cora said he was into guys and I made my move. We've been seeing each other in secret for about a month now."

They just stared at him at first, not sure what to say. But then a big smile slowly grew on Laura's face. "Derek's gettin' some! I totally suspected it." She sat next to him and casually swung an arm over Derek's shoulder. He just rolled his eyes at her. Uh huh, sure she suspected it (Derek didn't even suspect it). He turned questioningly to Cora who was quiet still. She sighed and sat down on the other side of her brother.

"I'll admit, it is kind of weird," she said. "You're my big brother and he's my best friend. There are some things I don't want to know and I've already overstepped that boundary by reading those texts." Derek laughed at his little sister and pulled her into the group hug. The trio remained hugging in their living room when suddenly Laura's phone rang. She fished it out of the pocket and answered the call, talking to someone for a second before hanging up and turning to her siblings.

"Guys," she said nervously. "It's dad. He's being released."

~

Andrew Hale should win an award for worst father. Derek hated the guy's guts, refusing to even call him dad. When they'd gone to pick their father up, Andrew hugged Laura and Cora but just spat at Derek. He didn't care, he just rolled his eyes and laughed.

Andrew wanted a party thrown in his name, that selfish bastard. So he got some buddies and they headed to the local bar they always went to and talked to Chris Argent, the owner. People only showed up to this 'party' get drunk. That was exactly Erica, Boyd and Isaac's plan. Derek definitely didn't want to be there but his sisters made him come in case their dad went a little overboard. Since when did that man not go overboard.

He was brooding in the corner when Andrew approached him. "Son," he slurred, clearly intoxicated. "that Stilinski boy is here. I don't want no fags at my party. Get 'em out, or I will." Then he just stumbled away. Derek gaped at his dad as he felt his blood boil. How dare he talk about Stiles like that. Derek went to go search for the boy. When he found him, Stiles smiled at Derek but it didn't reach his eyes. Derek ignored that for a second and quickly pulled him to the side and lowered his voice. He didn't miss the way Laura was eyeing them from across the bar. 

"You shouldn't be here. You know my dad-"

Stiles held up a hand to stop Derek. "I don't give a fuck what your dad thinks. I wanted to see you and tell you something." He took a deep breath. "Derek, I can't do this anymore."

Derek froze and gaped at Stiles. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"I'm sick of hiding Derek! Of constantly being walked all over, catcalled as a joke by straight dicks. I want to be able to walk down the streets with you and hold hands. I want to scream from the top of the rooftops that I'm Derek Hale's."

"Are you saying you want me to come out?" Derek asked, temper rising a little bit. "You know I can't!"

Stiles stepped back and glared at Derek. "I knew it. I knew you would say that. You're a coward Derek. You're not free. You're like a chained up dog."

Derek softened his voice for a second and stepped towards Stiles again. "Yeah? Well maybe what you and I have makes me free." Stiles' glare wavered at that, eyes going soft for a second. But then returning to stone.

"That's not gonna cut it," declared Stiles. "You're afraid of your dad, you're afraid of losing your reputation. But most importantly, you're afraid to be you." Stiles didn't give him a chance to respond and walked towards the exit. Derek knew he couldn't let Stiles go. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he was totally gone on this boy, maybe it was even love.

He glanced around frantically at the crowd laughing and drinking. There was only one decision he had to make.

Derek asked Chris to turn down the music and tapped a fork against his beer bottle. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" With a few complaints the people quieted down and turned to Derek. Stiles stopped walking and stopped in the doorway. He took a deep breath. This was really happening. 

"I just want everyone to know, I'm fucking gay."

There was dead silence after that until Andrew angrily stood up and threw his table to the side. His eyes were full of hatred as he stormed towards Derek. "You faggot! I'm going to kill you!" He punched Derek straight in the jaw and everyone went crazy. Andrew continued to hit Derek and he tried fighting back but there was no denying his father was a strong man. 

Stiles started screaming at Andrew and ran over to him. He grabbed the man and successfully head butted him to get him off of Derek. The impact threw Stiles off balance though and he rubbed his sore head. He was too distracted to notice Andrew's friend behind him before it was too late and a wooden chair was coming down on his back. He dropped to the floor, groaning in pain. Laura had run to Andrew's side while Chris was dialing the police. She glared at her father and tried to hold him down. "Dad, stop!"

Andrew fought back and tried to get at Derek again who was beating the guy who'd hurt Stiles. "No!" yelled Andrew. "He's a disgrace to the Hale name! Go rot in hell!"

Suddently two cops busted into the bar, one grabbing Andrew and one grabbing Derek. They dragged the two out of the bar and pressed them against different police cars. Andrew never stopped yelling homophobic slurs at Derek but he didn't care. He was out and happy.

"You aren't allowed to step foot in my house ever again!" Derek's dad yelled.

Derek laughed manically as the cop was holding his wrists behind his back. "No problem for me! I'll just stay at Stiles' house. Guess what we've been doing daddy? We've been fucking!" He added some thrusts at the car to prove his point. "He's great in bed, he sucks my dick real good. And I love it!" Andrew spat blood out of his bloody mouth and continued yelling at his son. The cop holding him kept telling him to shut up and shoved Andrew into the cruiser. 

Derek was expecting to be shoved into a cop car next but instead the pressure was released on his arms and the guy was pulling him up. "Wha-"

"Arresting you means a lot of paperwork," the cop said with a small smile. "I'd rather get home to my husband." Derek's eyebrows shot up at the realization this officer was homosexual. He thanked the man and then the cop walked away.

"Derek!" A familiar voice made Derek turn around and Stiles hugged him tightly, mindful of both their injuries. "I'm so sorry. I'm so proud of you." He pressed a long kiss to Derek's lips. "Is it over now? Can we be together? And I don't mean just as fuckbuddies. I want to be with you Derek."

Derek gave Stiles the biggest smile ever and wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame. "Yeah, it's over. We can be together."

**Author's Note:**

> this was definitely one of my favorite stories to write (: Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> also if there are any fics out of this whole challenge that you think "hey, that'd be pretty cool as a full story", let me know! I may just turn it into one but it depends what oneshot it is :))


End file.
